Ripper
by Mean Miss Kite
Summary: Continuation to my story, Prologue to Disaster, in which we learn a little more about the lineage of the WyndamPryce family. Jack and Lena have started their little family, but there's still a lot of secrets to be uncovered!


Disclaimer: I own the way Jack is portrayed, whether it be accurate or completely false, Lena, and James, along with a few other minor characters. The rest belong to Joss Whedon.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the first chapter of my Ripper story, the continuation of my prologue for it, called Prologue to Disaster. Please enjoy!

London, England, December 1882

Sitting in the rocking chair, Lena let her head rest against the wood and listened to the soothing creak of the floorboards as she moved back and forth. It was nice to have a moment to herself. They were few and far between what with her tending to her six-month-old son and preparing the household for Christmas, both exhausting tasks.

"Come along, Jamie, you can do it, lad."

Opening her eyes, lazily and smiling at the sight before her, Lena caught a warm grin from Jack before his attention went back to the small babe lying on the rug before him, a curious look on his small, pale face that was illuminated with an orange, warm tint from the fire that burned in the fireplace.

"Let's show your beautiful mother how much you've learned in the last five minutes since she's dozed."

"I hadn't dozed, I was resting my eyes."

"Of course. You know, darling, if you're tired, I can put Jamie to bed."

"No, he needs to be nursed, my poor thing hasn't been taking much lately."

Exchanging a knowing look with his wife, Jack lifted Jamie into his arms, cradling his son, and let his hand graze the pale cheeks, almost as white as chalk from the fever he had recovered from recently, too white and reminding of death for his parents. Jamie was a sickly babe, but they didn't like to admit it, to them he was normal, perfect in fact.

"Yes, well, perhaps he's hungry now."

Smiling and gently placing their babe in his wife's arms, Jack attention was pulled away from her as a frantic knock came from their bedroom door and moments later, Marie, the servant girl, came in, bowing.

"I am sorry to intrude, sir, but William is downstairs, he says that there is an emergency at the clinic."

"William? What kind of emergency?"

Already grabbing his wool jacket and scarf from the closet, Jack turned to the girl, finding himself between his wife and babe and this new situation. He really didn't want to leave Lena alone with James just as he was recovering, but he also had an obligation to his clinic. Though, it was strange for William to all of a sudden appear after missing for two days. He would question his friend, later.

"He did not say, sir, but he is quite ecstatic."

"Very well. I have to do this. I shall be home later, though, my love, don't wait up, you're exhausted."

Kissing Lena's warm lips and then Jamie's head, Jack turned leaving them with a regretful glance which was met with a small smile from his wife. She knew he had his duties and was not going to stand in the way. After all, she was quite capable of taking care of something she had nourished for nine months in her body.

"You're father! I swear, one would think you were made of glass the way he tries to protect you so. I know better, however, you're a strong, young cub. You'd have to be, coming from the two of us."

Giggling at her son's curious face, Lena let her lips graze his head, in taking the scent of peppermint in his hair, Jack's cigarettes. He must have been smoking around Jamie, not something she approved of. She'd be sure to bring the matter up later, though usually when she tried to scold Jack, things turned quite intimate, quite fast.

Sighing and rolling her eyes, thinking upon the passionate, strong man that was her husband, Lena unbuttoned her night shirt, preparing to feed her young whelp, who had begun to get cranky in the last few moments since his father's departure.

"No, no, Jamiekins. Mummy's here and Papa will back, shortly. Oh, don't cry, darling."

Calming Jamie was always an easy task. A touch. A song. A gesture. Anything calmed the babe, he had his father's temperament. Though, his mother could see traces of herself in him, always. For instance, just after Jamie had been born, Jack had decided to take a day off and give his tired wife a break, saying he'd take care of their son. Though, the thought had been wonderful, Lena knew he'd need her, and was right. He couldn't get the child to stop screaming, first putting the nappy on wrong, then humming the wrong tune for Jamie's first nap. Particular, was Jamie's nature, just as was his mother's, and Lena knew it.

At the moment, he was quite calm at his mother's breast, and Lena found soon that she was quite at ease, falling back into their routine. It had been quite some time since they'd have routine, Jamie being sick for three whole weeks, but now it was back and calming to them both. So calming that she missed the heavy oak door to her bedroom opening and another prescience joining them, until he stood next to her, a smile or rather uncharacteristic grin on the usually shy William's face, starting her.

"Oh, my! Uh. . .Will."

Quickly scrambling to grab some form of cover, Lena was halted as William grabbed her wrist with a powerful, but not painful, grip, still smiling as he walked away, closing the door, but staying with her, his eyes taking in the sight before him. Though, after a moment, Lena's senses returned and she quickly buttoned her night shirt and rocked Jamie, uncomfortable.

"I did not mean to startle you, Lena. I just. . .got a little bored downstairs."

"I. . .Jack went to the clinic? He did not need your help?"

"No, he didn't. He agreed that I should stay here and answer any of your calls, just to be safe."

"Thank you, but I think you should wait downstairs while I finish taking care of Jamie. I'm not really in a decent state, right now."

"I know, that makes it all the better, though."

Growing uncomfortable, everything seeming completely wrong with the situation, Lena looked down to the babe in her arms, his eyes had begun to close, comfortable in his mother's warm arms, and a moment later, she was looking at William, again, though, this time, he wore a more amused look upon his face.

"Do you think he looks like Jack?"

"Yes."

Finding this an odd question, but deciding she'd wait him out or until Jack got home to do anything, Lena looked down at James as Will kneeled in front of her, a knowing look in his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's just, I mean. . .everyone knows he's not Jack's."

"What! Will! Are you drunk?"

"No, it's just. . .mm. . .rumors."

Brushing his hand away as he let his fingers wander up her arm and to her night shirt top, where he had begun to pull it away from her body, Lena stood, outraged.

"Answer me! Are you drunk? Do you know what will happen when Jack gets home? He'll be so mad!"

"Jack? That dandy? He's clueless. Come on, I doubt he'll know if anything happens. Just put that babe down and I'll show you what a real man is like. I'll show you so much satisfaction, you'll beg me for more."

"You're disgusting! I've never slept with anyone other than Jack, not that it's your business."

Storming to the opposite side of the room and placing Jamie in his cradle, Lena turned and gave William and indignant look, though she was surprised that he was still there, just standing, unfazed. Getting and eerie feeling, she knew something wasn't right, obviously, but something about William was all off character, not something a little scotch, not even extreme amounts of scotch, could do.

"You're beautiful. You know that? Oh, of course you do. You've always known. When you snubbed those men and married Jack. Snubbed me."

"Wil. . ."

"No! Listen to me, you whore! I waited for you! I wanted you more than anything! What did you see in that man? Hm? It can't have been his. . ."

"Stop! What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? What am I talking about? Just the fact, that since I laid eyes on you, I wanted you! Needed you! You didn't notice me, though. You noticed him! Even after I wrote the poetry and dropped little hints! I was mad for you, and you just acted as if I didn't exist!"

"I. . ."

"But now, I'm going to have my way. I'm going to have. . .you."

Before Lena could do anything, William was on top of her. His speed amazed her, and all doubts were lost. This wasn't the timid, bashful William she knew, but some other thing, a demon, using William and divulging his inner most secrets. Things he probably intended to tell no one.

"You're so beautiful. How many men have really had you, though? I'm not keen on sharing, you know, love."

"Get off."

Pushing him away with all her Slayer strength, Lena could tell he was surprised, but soon began pursuing her, again as she ran for the desk draw where she kept her stakes. Opening it, she quickly grabbed one, but only to have it knocked out of her hand when William smashed the draw close, making her scream in pain.

"You're feisty, I like that in a woman."

Throwing her on the bed, he grabbed the stake, on top of her, once more. She hadn't been slaying since Jamie was born, her instincts and muscles, completely out of shape. Another gasp of pain and humiliation escaped her as he ripped open her night shirt, exposing that which only she'd shared with Jack, and put the point of the stake into her skin, laughing at her misery.

"I can't tell you don't like it rough."

"William, please. Kill me, but don't hurt Jamie. Please."

"Hurt him? He'll make a fine meal, little, sickly bastard."

"He is not! He's Jack's son!"

"Oh, well, maybe I can give him a little bastard sibling. What do you think of that? Hm? Tell me you want me."

"No!"

Undoing his breeches, William smiled, he would play this game with her until he got what he wanted, he had time, Jack wouldn't be back for a good, long while, the East End being quite far to walk to from his estate.

"You're a pig."

"You're right, I won't make you beg. I'll just give it to you."

Feeling sick and dizzy, the next few moments were a blur to Lena as William's eyes looked into hers, and the sound of the door crashing in, then Jack's yells and Jamie's crying and the slash of the knife, more yelling, and finally blackness filled her senses.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Patting his wife's head with a wash cloth that had been dipped in rose water, Jack felt a sense of guilt. He had left her and Jamie, defenseless. What had he been thinking? About his clinic, that's what. He hadn't noticed William's attitude or anything, and now, he was kicking himself.

It was a good thing he had figured something to be totally awry when he did, for if he hadn't Lena would have suffered through that rape and probably died, along with his babe.

"Mm. No!"

Sitting up, Lena grabbed her husband's hand, tightly, but soon released, realizing it was him, and instead wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing, one of her hands bound in a wrap. Jack understood, and held her close, rubbing her back, gently, their son asleep in his cradle by the bed, where his father had lain him after blessing the house.

"He came in, and he tried to. . .take me, but I wouldn't let him, and I was so scared for Jamie. . .I was so scared. . .and he called me a whore, but I've never cheated on you, Jack. . .never!"

"I know, my love, I know you haven't, as I have not with you."

"Oh, Jack. . ."

"I'm so sorry I left, it was irresponsible of me. You could have been hurt or killed. I love you so much."

"W-where's Jamie?"

"In his cradle."

Laying down, noticing that Jack had changed the blankets on their bed, Lena stared at her sleeping babe and held Jack's hand, tightly with her good hand.

"I love you."

"I love you, as well. More than anything."

Laying down, and wrapping his arms around her, letting her know he was there to protect her, Jack felt her move closer to him, and then turn her head.

"What did you do to him?"

A dark shadow passing over his face was the only thing that portrayed Jack's inner feelings, though it was gone in a moment. He had come in, and known something was wrong when he heard Lena's scream, then raced to his study, and grabbed the one thing he thought he'd never touch again, the silver knife that had been buried under the third hearth stone in his study's fireplace for a year, now.

"I did what I had to protect my family. As I will, always."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so now we see that Jack's out to protect what's his. Like? Then, review. Oh! I think I may add some new characters next chapter. Just for fun and more history. Hope you like the first chapter of Ripper!


End file.
